


Role Models - Deleted Scene - Blizzard

by MisconductandMimosas



Series: Role Models [5]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7080802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisconductandMimosas/pseuds/MisconductandMimosas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You would think that spending a blizzard snowed in at your boyfriend's house versus your frat Haus would be an easy decision but then again, this is Jack Zimmermann we're talking about here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Role Models - Deleted Scene - Blizzard

“You should come here.” Jack pinned his cell phone between his ear and his shoulder as he tried to saran wrap the window in his Haus bedroom and talk to Kent at the same time.

“I already have a crockpot going.” Kent’s tone wasn’t a whine like Jack would have expected with that comment- it was more matter-of-fact.

“What?” He asked, confused.

Kent just sighed. “Is Bitty there? Put me on speaker.”

“Bitty…” Jack called across the hall. He obediently clicked the speaker button on the phone.

“Bitty, please tell Jack that I can’t just pick up and go. The crockpot is on,” Kent implored him.

“Oh, Jack,” Bitty giggled. He plucked the phone from Jack’s hand.

“Not you too!” Jack grumbled.

“His house probably already smells wonderful. Also, he can't leave his cat."

“It does- It does smell wonderful. Thank you, Bitty.”

Jack took his phone back from his teammate. “All right, I’m taking you off of speaker now.”

“Thanks, Bitty!” Kent shouted in Jack’s ear.

“He can’t hear you, Kenny.” Jack rolled his eyes. “He’s already back across the hall and now he’s laughing at me.”

“You know, unlike some people, I’m prepared for this blizzard,” Kent told him.

“The Haus has enough food,” Jack insisted.

Kent huffed. “Bitty has enough food. He’s the conch on your little frat house island.”

"What?"

"God, you're such a liar. I knew you didn't read the book back in high school."

"Kent," Jack cut him off. "We’re within walking distance of a bunch of convenience stores.”

“None of which will open during a blizzard," Kent said slowly.

"Oh. So you don't want to stay in the Haus for the blizzard?" He had kind of liked the idea of sitting with Kent on his bed, watching the snow fall.

“No, but…if you want to come here…that would be okay?” Kent’s tone went up at the end, as though he wasn’t sure if it actually would be okay.

“What?” The picture in Jack’s head changed. Him and Kent in front of Kent’s fireplace, under the blanket they had shared, more than once, in juniors. It was a good picture.

“I mean, it’ll be for a few days at least- and lead into the weekend. If you want, you could come. I’ve got enough food, like I said. You can bring your thesis or whatever other projects you have. We could both get some work done.”

“I don’t know…I’m the captain-“

“I totally get it,” Kent said quickly. Jack wanted to take back his comment. Of course Kent got it.

“Jack Zimmerrmann, are you not going to spend a blizzard with that boy?” Bitty yelled from across the hall.

“Bitty-“

“Shitty!” Bitty yelled down the stairs. “Come talk to Jack!”

“Bitty,” Jack hissed.

“I’m still here- by the way,” Kent’s voice lightly came through the phone that was still clutched in Jack’s hand.

“He has a crockpot going and you know it’ll be quieter for you to do your work then whatever it going to be happening in this Haus,” Bitty lectured. “If some boy ever invited me to be snowed in with-“

“What’s up, Bits?”

“Tell Jack to go spent the blizzard with Kent and that being captain doesn’t mean he needs to supervise us.”

“What about skate if Faber ends up being open?” Jack asked with a small smirk. He had already made up his mind but he still had to ask.

“Coach lives in Boston. If we have a skate, which I’m not saying we will, it’s probably going to be optional,” Shitty told him. “Go to Providence. Stay there until it all clears. I’ll hold down the fort here.”

“Are you sure?”

“I already texted Lardo and said you needed the car.”

“What if she needs the car?”

“Then she’ll borrow Ransom’s.”

“Kenny?”

“Still here,” Kent sounded amused which- good- that was good. Jack didn’t want him to think that he was looking for outs because he wasn’t, but he was still the captain which- Kent had said he understood. Jack was sure they’d have a conversation about it once he got to Providence. They had been pretty good at having conversations so far.

——————

“Hi,” Kent said- it could have been mistaken for shy if Jack didn’t know Kent. Kenny was nervous.

“Your house smells great,” Jack told him honestly, instead of trying to awkwardly talk his way through any greeting. It worked. Kent smiled at him and took his hand, pulling him inside.

“Well, I hope so. I hear it’s going to have to last us a few days.”


End file.
